


One Hundred

by Kittycattycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Corpses, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Murder, This entire fic is a lot of talk about Korekiyo’s murders just fyi, Very vague mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: One hundred friends. One hundred girls. One hundred dead corpses of daughters and sisters and cousins and friends and lovers, all bloodied and bruised and abandoned in places of any sort, that haunt his waking hours like the spirits he had wanted so desperately to make them into.





	One Hundred

One hundred friends. One hundred girls. One hundred dead corpses of daughters and sisters and cousins and friends and lovers, all bloodied and bruised and abandoned in places of any sort, that haunt his waking hours like the spirits he had wanted so desperately to make them into.

Not all of their murders come to him in vivid, gruesome detail, but the only reason they don't is because there are simply too many to remember them all. That thought alone makes him want to retch. On more than one occasion he's spent his entire afternoon lying on his bedsheets flat on his back and mentally walking through the process of himself painstakingly putting flowers on every single grave, only to remember that there are no graves to put the flowers on. The people he killed, the lives he ruined and the blood that stains his hands because of it— none of it is real. He can't even tell if that relieves him of some guilt or if it makes it worse, knowing that he can never truly apologize, never truly make up for what he’s done.

The guilt, the grief, is killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> The google docs title for this fic was “Suffer, You Twig”


End file.
